


Swallowing Smoke Rings

by VSSAKJ



Series: Walt Whitman on the Tales Series [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: I am given up by traitors,I talk wildly, I have lost my wits, I and nobody else am thegreatest traitor,I went myself first to the headland, my own hands carried methere.- Walt Whitman, Song of Myself 28





	Swallowing Smoke Rings

We talked about you, and we talked about you, and when it came to me—we talked about you.

You made it so damn easy to keep secrets, Duke. When we ran out of things to say, you let it be quiet. And quiet?

Quiet was just what I wanted.


End file.
